


Lo que de niños nos contamos

by NaghiTan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era la niña más bonita que había visto, frunció el ceño, molesto, porque no le prestaba atención, a él nadie le ignoraba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que de niños nos contamos

**Título:** Lo que de niños nos contamos.

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Uchiha Sasuke + Hyuuga Hinata

 **Fandom:** Naruto, Naruto/Shippuden

 **Advertencias:** AU y un poco de OOC.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden** no me pertenecen, todo es de **Masashi Kishimoto** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Era la niña más bonita que había visto, frunció el ceño, molesto, porque no le prestaba atención, a él nadie le ignoraba.

 **Número de palabras:** 4059

 **Tabla:** Helados  **No. Y Nombre:** 007\. Pistacho

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

 

**Capitulo Único**

No entendía el por qué esa niña no lo perseguía como el resto de las infantas, es más, pensaba que quizás ella no era como el resto, y eso le agradó, de antaño no le gustaba ir a la guardería por la razón de que las niñas no le dejaban en paz y ahora que se daba cuenta de la presencia de aquella niña de ojos color perla le hacía esperar con entusiasmo cada día, de ocho de la mañana a dos de la tarde.

Él era miembro de una de las familias más importantes de Japón, el apellido Uchiha era fuerte al oído de simples mortales, el tan solo escucharlo erizaba los vellos de cualquier incauto, pero su apellido no le servía de mucho con aquella chiquilla.

En los días que estuvo observándola, se dio cuenta de que la pequeña tenía dos amigos: Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, ellos dos le cuidaban y mucho, también sabía que tenía un primo, Hyuuga Neji, quien le cuidaba en los recesos junto con un tal Rock Lee y una niña de un peinado extraño de nombre Ten Ten.

Pero en lo que se fijó aún más fue en que a Hinata (que era el nombre de la pequeña) observaba a lo lejos a un niño rubio y escandaloso: Uzumaki Naruto, su autoproclamado rival, que a su vez perseguía a una niña de cabellos rosas de nombre Haruno Sakura. Y podía darse de cabezazos contra la pared, porque estaba metido en un rectángulo amoroso: Sakura era una de las tantas niñas que lo seguían con insistencia, Hinata no notaba su presencia y Naruto le odiaba por tener encandilada a Sakura.

A sus cinco años él ya sabía lo que quería y Hinata era lo que más quería en ese momento, chistó molesto al verla una vez más escondida tras un árbol.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

La intención de Sasuke por llamar su atención, —cual pavo real macho hacia una hembra de su especie—le estaba dando los resultados equivocados, lejos de que ella lo viese le ignoraba aún más.

Era un Uchiha, y los Uchiha no se rendían, obtenían lo que querían, pero al parecer quizás y no era uno. Necesitaba un consejo, pero el orgullo no le permitía pedirlo, así estuvo por más de un mes rondando a su hermano mayor Itachi.

El que Itachi estuviera en su mundo ayudaba y mucho, ayudaba en que no tenía que explicar el acoso hacia su persona.

En ese mes no había logrado nada con Hinata y eso le desesperaba, tenía cinco años, lo sabía y muy bien, pero eso no significaba que no sabía absolutamente nada acerca del corazón. Si bien era apenas un niño, de la guardería él era uno de los más despiertos —por así decirlo— y no quería que alguien que ya le interesaba se fuera con otro.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo del dojo de su casa, mirando sin ver la puerta, tanto que no se percató de que su hermano mayor le estaba observando con diversión.

—Llevas más de un mes de esa manera— le habló Itachi sentándose alado de su hermano menor, quien no había logrado contener el respingo que el mayor le había provocado—, y has tratado de preguntarme algo.

Sasuke le miró con sorpresa, ¡Su hermano si lo había notado! Eso significaba que era malo para esconderse.

—Te diste cuenta—no preguntó, solo lo dijo para confirmarlo.

—Siempre, —susurró Itachi—como veo que tu no das el primer paso, lo haré yo, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sasuke sonrió, no podía ocultarle nada a su hermano, pero también le miró atentamente y con verdadera preocupación, Itachi últimamente se la pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en sí mismo y se le veía más demacrado. Podía ser que era debido a la presión de los estudios, sabía muy bien que su padre había presionado a Itachi para que saliera con excelentes notas. Algo que tenían los hombres de la familia era no indagar en los problemas ajenos, Itachi era la excepción, porque siempre le preguntaba a Sasuke cómo se encontraba.

—He estado tratando de que una niña me preste atención, —decidió contarle sus problemas, si su hermano no daba pie para que se le preguntase su estado, pues no indagaría sobre el tema—y no he logrado absolutamente nada.

—¿Una niña?— Itachi le sonrió— eres muy pequeño para andar tras una.

—No lo soy—replicó Sasuke enfadado—, soy lo suficientemente grande como para decidir lo que me gusta o lo que no.

El mayor solo negó con la cabeza e instó a que Sasuke siguiera hablando.

—Se llama Hyuuga Hinata, —aclaró Sasuke, apaciguando su molestia— va en la misma clase que yo, pero no se ve interesada en mí—no podía evitar emitir un sonido de reproche e insatisfacción—, al contrario, parece ser que no sabe nada de mí y sigue con devoción a Naruto.

—Y te gusta, ¿Por qué?—Itachi solo quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta de algo.

—Porque no es como las demás niñas que me persiguen—, respondió seguro de sí mismo— porque al contrario que las demás, ella es diferente.

—Por lo poco que me has contado—el mayor fijó la vista al suelo—, ella solo es un capricho tuyo. La quieres porque no te sigue—comenzó a enumerar—, porque para ella eres como un cero a la izquierda y eso a ti no te gusta. Porque dime, ¿Te habías dado cuenta ya de antaño de su presencia?

—No—respondió molesto, odiaba que su hermano le tratara como si le quedase más por aprender.

—A como te dije, eres muy pequeño para decidir quién te gusta y quién no—Itachi se dio cuenta del enfado de su hermano—, puedo ayudarte a que ella se fije en ti por solo unos minutos, y el resto lo harás tú.

—¿A qué te refieres?— ¿Por unos minutos? Sasuke no quería que fuese ese tiempo, quería más.

—Ese tiempo marcará la manera en que ella te verá—le dijo con una sonrisa—, ella te recordará por eso y aunque trate de olvidarte no podrá.

Eso le interesó, quería estar siempre presente y eso le gustaba.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sasuke miró aquel edificio que le hacía de guardería, tragó saliva, ese día haría lo que Itachi le había enseñado. No por nada había tardado otro mes en planificar aquello. Si bien su hermano le había dedicado sus ratos libres, él mismo había querido hacer todo por su cuenta, esa sería su manera de hacer las cosas.

Entró con paso decidido, tratando de lucir intimidante —todo lo intimidante que su pequeño cuerpo podría lograr a ser—, sabía que un grupo de niñas le rodearía, tratando de esquivarlas, caminó rápidamente hacia el perchero donde colgó su suéter, y observó de reojo que la Hyuuga ya estaba en aquel lugar, parecía ser, que ella era de las primeras en llegar, quizás para poder observar a Naruto.

Daría el primer paso, antes de que la encargada los pusiera a hacer trabajos manuales, trabajos que él detestaba, ya sabía leer y escribir, así que hacer aquellas cosas le parecía un insulto.

—Hyuuga—llamó el Uchiha, con voz autoritaria, esa que no bailaba de los nervios, aunque por dentro estuviera siendo consumido por la ansiedad.

La pequeña dio un respingo, haciendo que sus dos amigos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para mirar con furia al Uchiha, de hecho, todos los pequeños le miraban, unos llenos de curiosidad y otros con fastidio.

Los murmullos de las niñas se dejaban escuchar como el croar de las ranas, tan insistentes y tan irritables, acompañadas de pequeños chillidos y grititos de enfado, con ellas Sasuke nunca se había tomado la molestia de hablarlas por sus nombres o apellidos.

—U… Uchiha-san—tartamudeó la nombrada, apretando sus labios, tratando de no echarse a llorar, porque la manera en que Sasuke le habló le había puesto nerviosa y ella podía estar acostumbrada a los desprecios de su padre, pero el que un compañero le tratase bruscamente, abría heridas que aún no sanaban.

—Cuando ambos tengamos veintidós años—habló alto, que era muy diferente a gritar—, tú serás mi esposa.

El salón quedó en total silencio, lo dicho por Sasuke aun retumbaba por las pequeñas cabezas de sus compañeros ¿Uchiha había declarado un compromiso a la Hyuuga?

—¿A qué te refieres Sasuke?—Kiba, quien se había plantado frente al moreno le dio un leve empujón—No vengas y digas esas cosas sin sentido.

Sasuke sonrió, las cosas iban marchando según lo planeado, había causado un gran escándalo, Kiba y Shino estaban furiosos, las niñas estaban pasmadas por la sorpresa.

—¿Verdad que estás bromeando, Sasuke-kun?—la voz le pertenecía a la pequeña Sakura.

En los planes de Sasuke estaban: Que los chicos supieran que Hinata estaba en su mira, así ni uno se atrevería a acercársele, contaba que tal vez la Hyuuga no tuviera pretendientes. Su segundo objetivo era que sus compañeras —en especial Sakura—, no se dieran vagas esperanzas, que entendieran de una buena vez que él no se fijaría en ellas.

Apenas era un niño, y no se le daban las cosas románticas, a esa edad, una declaración era tomarse de la mano con la niña que le gustase. Pero él no era cualquier niño, no le tenía miedo al rechazo, porque ella tarde o temprano aceptaría su destino.

—No me retracto de mis palabras—aclaró—, no es una mentira, Hyuuga será mi esposa cuando ambos alcancemos la mayoría de edad.

Y ese ego que tenía le serviría de mucho. Porque ahora, de niño, no podía a aspirar a nada más.

—U… Uchiha-san—la pequeña de ojos color perla, aun apretaba con fuerza sus labios, por la pena y porque con lo dicho por Sasuke le quitaba toda esperanza de ser algo de Naruto—, no quiero ser su esposa.

Sasuke sabía que ella diría eso, lo veía venir, pero no por eso se rendiría fácilmente. Sonrió y la miró con lo que parecía ser felicidad.

—Y yo haré que tú comiences a quererme…

Pero con lo que no contaba, era que el tiempo era incierto.

 

.

 

-

 

-

 

Quince años habían pasado, y a sus veinte años nunca se imaginó platicando con su hermano en el cementerio.

Cuando Sasuke había cumplido los quince años, su hermano había caído gravemente enfermo. Los doctores nada podían hacer, por más estudios que se le realizaban no hallaban respuesta alguna. Al parecer, la falta de voluntad le había ganado, porque cuando Sasuke cumplió los dieciocho, Itachi había muerto.

Fue doloroso ver a su hermano en aquel ataúd, parecía como si estuviera durmiendo, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a levantar y decirle: “No llores, estúpido hermano menor”, seguido del golpe que le daba en la frente con la llema de los dedos.  

Pero sabía que por fin descansaría, que todo su sufrimiento ya se había detenido. Vio como metían a su hermano en el horno, no lloró, era fuerte y mostrarse débil no era propio de su familia.

No mucho tiempo después se enteró del porqué su hermano había dejado de vivir: Las presiones de la escuela cuando era más joven y su constante entrenamiento a ser el líder de los Uchiha habían bajado sus defensas, los ojos color carmín que le hacían un valedor Uchiha, le robaban su esperanza de vida, llegando en un momento de su vida a quedarse ciego, lo más insólito fue que la familia se enteró después del resultado de la autopsia. Por esas razones Itachi a veces trastabillaba cuando necesitaba salir de su cuarto. Estaba ciego.

—Eras un imbécil, Itachi, —dijo, hablándole al aire, sin moverse—pudiste haber dicho que no aguantabas aquel peso, pero no lo hiciste, tú preocupación a qué podría pasarme te costó caro.

Y se podría escuchar como un reproche, pero no, era más bien un lamento disfrazado de crueldad.

—Nunca tuve el momento para decirte—Sasuke suspiró—, que después de lo que le dije a Hyuuga, aún no lo he podido cumplir. No la he visto desde que salimos de la guardería.

Sasuke, a partir del entierro de su hermano, se hizo a cargo de la empresa Uchiha, notando de que a pesar de que Itachi había estado enfermo, logró mantener en completo balance el capital y las ganancias habían aumentado.

Y se hallaba ahí, escapando de sus deberes, solo para pasar el rato —que en vida nunca tuvo— con su hermano, el sentimiento de culpa no mermaba, no, este se intensificaba cada día más y más.

—Quince años han pasado—susurró—, y no sé nada de ella— el disgusto se dejó oír en su voz, no tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema, porque era algo que ya su hermano no podía manejar.

No tenía ganas de nada, de golpe sintió que ya era el momento de marcharse, se despidió, prometiendo que volvería, limpiaría la lápida y le colocaría las flores que en vida le gustaban a su hermano.

Salió lo más lento que pudo, y unos llantos se escucharon a lo lejos.

—Un muerto—dijo para sí, evitando sentir empatía por esa gente, que lo más probable lloraban por la culpa. Algo en su interior le dijo que fueran a ver, esa morbosa necesidad de saber quién había muerto clamaba por ser saciada. Pero la ignoró, a como ignoraba cada impulsividad que se le venía a la cabeza, y se marchó sin dar media vuelta.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Si Sasuke hubiese hecho caso a su morbo, tendría enfrente al Clan Hyuuga por completo, con Hiashi a la cabeza y a lado de este a sus dos hijas, quienes al contrario que su padre lloraban a lágrima viva.

Habían perdido a un miembro de la familia, todos los años se perdía a uno, pero no a uno joven, uno que apenas había disfrutado de la vida.

Hyuuga Neji había caído, la vida le había sido arrebatada bruscamente, solo por defender de un asalto a su prima Hinata, a la chica que en una parte de su vida había despreciado y que en los últimos años de su existencia había amado con fervor.

Hinata lloraba porque su padre estaba enterrando al hijo de su hermano, sobrino que había prometido cuidar y que su promesa no se vería cumplida por aquel incidente. Que doloroso era enterrar a un joven, cuando la ley de la vida debía de ser diferente, los jóvenes debían de enterrar a sus mayores, esa era la ley de la vida.

Neji o las cenizas de él, estaban siendo enterradas en aquel lugar, porque en vida se lo había dicho a su prima.

_—Si un día llego a morir, Hinata-sama—lo dijo de repente, no haría dos años de eso—, entiérreme donde su madre._

Y nunca comprendió del porqué de su extraña petición, era como si Neji supiese que su vida no sería larga.

Lloraba más, porque él ya no estaría a su lado, no escucharía los regaños que en ocasiones él le daba para que fuera una buena Hyuuga.

A sus veinte años, Hinata sentía un peso más. La lista de personas que más había querido y muerto había aumentado. Que injusto ¿Por qué se iban de su lado? ¿Por qué se los habían llevado?

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Tal vez fue coincidencia o el destino, pero Sasuke se encontró con Hinata cinco meses después, al principio pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, ¿Qué hacia Hinata en un lugar como ese? Era lo primero que se le había metido a la cabeza, para después sentir un frio recorrer en toda su columna, para estar ahí, debió de haber perdido a alguien.

Se detuvo un momento para mirarla bien, había crecido y mucho, todo en ella se había vuelto más hermoso. Un pinchazo de culpa se asomó por unos segundos, si bien le había prometido que se casarían, sintió que debía de haber estado pendiente de la vida de la Hyuuga.

Se acercó, porque era mejor darse a notar que estar escondido y parecer un acosador.

Ella no lo notó, y Sasuke sonrió porque se sabía una persona olvidada por la Hyuuga, se colocó a lado derecho de esta, lo suficiente como para leer de lejos aquella lápida y el nombre fue el que le sorprendió.

—¿Hyuuga Neji?—susurró, provocando que la chica diera un leve salto asustada, y palideciera un poco— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido en todos estos años, Hinata?

La Hyuuga no pudo evitar ahogar un sollozo, no estaba llorando por el susto que Sasuke le había dado, lloraba porque alguien conocido —aunque no lo hubiera visto en años—estaba a su lado. Pero Sasuke no leía mentes, ni mucho menos era adivino y al ver las lágrimas que se asomaban en los orbes de la chica, tragó saliva, y no sabiendo si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien, le abrazó.

Si de niños Hinata era muy pequeña, ahora de adultos y siendo abrazada por Sasuke se veía diminuta.

Ese día no supo nada, Hinata no había hablado, pero veía con tristeza a aquella lápida, al parecer culpándose. Y a partir de ahí comenzaron los encuentros. Sasuke tuvo que dejar de lado su tristeza para ayudar a que Hinata no cruzara ese valle de lágrimas. Los días pasaban y Hinata hablaba un poco, pero de lo poco que hablaba, se fue enterando de muchas cosas.

Los días pasaron, volviéndose meses y después un año, ahora ya no iba al cementerio solo por Itachi, también para ver a Hinata.

Un día llegó muy temprano, para poder platicar con Itachi, para contarle como le iba.

—Un año, Itachi—se sentó en el césped, luego de haber limpiado la lápida con un paño húmedo y de colocar bien las amapolas que diario llevaba, del mismo color carmín que de antes eran el color de los ojos de su hermano—, y estoy celoso.

El susurro del viento hizo que alzara la vista al cielo, que se encontraba plagada de nubes grises y hojarascas secas iban y venían, el otoño estaba en su apogeo.

—Te reirás de mi—continuó hablando, viendo ahora el césped—, estoy celoso de un muerto, hermano, —pausó—un muerto que vivió con Hinata las cosas en tu enfermedad y ahora he querido hacer.

Comenzó a narrarlo todo, habló del entusiasmo con el que Hinata hablaba al contarle de su primo, de los recuerdos dulces que ella tenía de Neji, de los helados de pistacho que comían a escondidas para antes de la cena, del corazón roto que Hinata había tenido al ser rechazada por Naruto.

—Idiota—espetó con furia contenida—, fui un tonto al creer que Hinata se acordaría de lo que de niño le dije.

Continuó hablando, no dándose cuenta de que las horas estaban pasando y que ya era muy tarde. No lo notó, porque estando alado de esa lápida se sentía en paz.

Ese día había ido vestido con una gabardina negra, pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color y botas militares, así que el frio no le hacía absolutamente nada.  

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Hinata estaba preocupada, miró la hora nuevamente, Sasuke no tardaba nunca en llegar, siempre era puntual, se acomodó la bufanda morada que ese día llevaba y se colocó los guantes. Tenía que irse, ya era muy tarde, pero deseaba saber si Sasuke estaba bien.

Agradecía mucho que él estuviera en ese momento de su vida, una donde todo lo había visto oscuro, y si bien en su momento no se había preguntado el por qué el Uchiha estaba en ese lugar el día en que se volvieron a ver, ahora se daba cuenta de que nadie iba a menos de que tuvieran a alguien ahí.

Que tonta se sintió en ese instante, que estúpida y egoísta había sido, porque nunca le había preguntado a Sasuke su razón de estar ahí.

Con un ligero temblor comenzó a caminar, revisando los nombres que había en las lápidas, no sabía a quién buscaba, pero algo le decía que encontraría respuestas buscando de esa manera.

No pudo evitar recordar a un Sasuke pequeño diciéndole a gritos que se casaría con ella, se sonrojó, porque al haber superado un desprecio, se había dado cuenta que la vida seguía.

_—Hinata-sama—Neji le miraba preocupado, tratando de consolarla—, el mundo no se acabará porque un hombre no la ame._

_Hinata estaba en el regazo de su primo, hipando y llorando porque su corazón había sido roto._

_—Encontrará a alguien con quien compartir las cosas buenas— el Hyuuga alzó el rostro de su prima, cogiendo un pañuelo para secarle las lágrimas y de paso para que los mocos no le manchasen—, que le cuide mucho más que yo, comerán ese helado de pistacho que tanto nos gusta y la amará incluso más que yo._

_El rostro de Hinata era un completo asco en esos momentos y Neji se lo hizo saber._

_—Y no le importará limpiar esas lágrimas y esos mocos tan impropios y vergonzosos—le sonrió._

No pudo evitar reírse ante aquel recuerdo, esos momentos los atesoraba tanto, porque su primo había sido capaz de levantarle de ese bache de soledad y tristeza.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en otra sección del cementerio, todas las lápidas tenían un dibujo que parecían un abanico. Lo reconoció enseguida y ahogó un jadeo al ver a Sasuke sentado alado de uno, dándole la espalda a la entrada de esa sección.

Y se acordó entonces.

_—¿A dónde va, Neji-niisan?—le preguntó a su primo, quien portaba un traje negro y llevaba una maleta._

_—Algo pasó con un amigo—le respondió con prisa—, tengo que salir en este momento, si Hiashi-sama le pregunta por mí, dígale que no llegaré hasta dentro de una semana._

_Le vio pálido, con un aura de tristeza._

_Pasaron los días, Hiashi había preguntado por Neji y Hinata le dijo el recado, al escuchar no preguntó más._

_—Entonces, el hijo mayor de los Uchiha a muerto—dijo su padre a la nada—, ya había sufrido demasiado…_

Uchiha Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Qué manera más ridícula de acordarse.

—Uchiha-san—le llamó, dispuesta a decirle lo que meses atrás había estado aguardando.

.

 

.

 

.

 

—Uchiha-san…

Sasuke volteó lentamente hacia la dirección en la cual había escuchado que le llamaban. Vio a Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos y podría ser, no estaba seguro, que ella estaba tratando de controlar el moqueo e hipo que se presentaban. Se rio, esa imagen lejos de darle asco, le provocaba tal ternura que quería abrazarla.

—¿Si, Hyuuga?—de repente se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo—¡maldita sea! ¿Qué hora es?

—Ya es más de la cinco—la voz de Hinata se le hizo graciosa, es que llorar te ponía ridículo y hacia que se tapase la nariz.

Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas, ni lo haría, necesitaba ese momento con su hermano, suficiente había hecho por detener su egoísmo por un año, se levantó del césped y buscó dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

—Toma—le tendió un pañuelo.

Ella lo tomó, dándose cuenta de paso, que ese era un gesto romántico que tendría el Uchiha para con ella, lo entendía bien, los Uchiha no eran amorosos.

—He probado esos helados del que tanto me hablabas—le dijo mientras le jalaba de un brazo y la ponía frente suyo, quitándole el pañuelo y limpiándole su rostro, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que eso era algo muy íntimo pero no dijo nada—pistacho creo que era su sabor.

Hinata se sonrojó completamente, mientras Sasuke le hacía sonar su nariz.

—¿Vamos por uno, Hyuuga?—le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sasuke no le había soltado de la mano, y ambos llevaban un cono con helado de color verde cremoso, Hinata extrañamente no se sentía incomoda, y a pesar de que el tiempo era muy frio, esos helados sabían muy ricos.

—Uchiha-san—Sasuke le miró arqueando una ceja—¿Se acuerda de lo que de niño me contó?

Sasuke se rió, porque de niño había sido un idiota, y ahora de grande también.

—Claro que sí, Hyuuga—respondió—, hay que organizar la boda, que solo queda un año.

_[…]_

_—Porque de niños nos contamos tantas cosas, que hoy quiero cumplirlas._

_[…]_

**—Fin— Lo que de niños nos contamos.**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 **Notas de Naghi-tan:** Soy del pensar, de que cuando uno llora, uno no se ve en su mejor momento, culpen a **One Piece** que me dejó en la mente el llanto de Ace *llora*, con ese fic me hace falta muy poco para terminar la tabla de helados de Fandom­_insano ¡yeah!

Siento que me salió algo fluff *risas*, últimamente todo me sale así, espero que les haya gustado.

Tchao!

P.D. ¡Temblad Fandom de Naruto! ¡Que he vuelto!


End file.
